kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Riders' Main Forms
]] In certain ''Kamen Rider'' series, there are Riders that possess an array of equal forms with varying powers and stats, allowing them to change between them according to the situation. Kamen Rider Black RX/Saban's Masked Rider Kamen Rider Black RX/Masked Rider *Black RX/Masked Rider - Primary form *Robo Rider/Super Gold - Armored gun-wielding form *Bio Rider/Super Blue - Weak, agile form KRBRX-Blackrx.png|Kamen Rider Black RX/Masked Rider (Primary) Robo Rider.png|RX Robo Rider/Masked Rider Super Gold Bio Rider.png|RX Bio Rider/Masked Rider Super Blue Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Mighty Form - Primary, fighter form **Dragon Form - Agile polearm form **Pegasus Form - Precise sniper form **Titan Form - Strong swordsman form KR-Kuuga MightyForm.png|Kuuga Mighty Form (Primary) KR-Kuuga DragonForm.png|Kuuga Dragon Form KR-Kuuga PegasusForm.png|Kuuga Pegasus Form KR-Kuuga TitanForm.png|Kuuga Titan Form Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Agito **Ground Form - Primary default form **Storm Form - Agile halberd form **Flame Form - Strong sword form AGITO-GROUND.png|Agito Ground Form (Default/Primary) AGITO-STORM.png|Agito Storm Form AGITO-FLAME.png|Agito Flame Form Kamen Rider Kabuto Kabuto= *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Masked Form - Slow, durable form **Rider Form - Primary fast form KABUTO-MASKED.png|Kabuto Masked Form KABUTO-RIDER.png|Kabuto Rider Form (Primary) |-| TheBee= *Kamen Rider TheBee **Masked Form - Slow, durable form **Rider Form - Primary fast form THEBEE-MASKED.png|TheBee Masked Form THEBEE-RIDER.png|TheBee Rider Form (Primary) |-| Drake= *Kamen Rider Drake **Masked Form - Slow, durable form **Rider Form - Primary fast form DRAKE-MASKED.png|Drake Masked Form DRAKE-RIDER.png|Drake Rider Form (Primary) |-| Sasword= *Kamen Rider Sasword **Masked Form - Slow, durable form **Rider Form - Primary fast form SASWORD-MASKED.png|Sasword Masked Form SASWORD-RIDER.png|Sasword Rider Form (Primary) |-| Gatack= *Kamen Rider Gatack **Masked Form - Slow, durable form **Rider Form - Primary fast form GATACK-MASKED.png|Gatack Masked Form GATACK-RIDER.png|Gatack Rider Form (Primary) |-| Dark Kabuto= *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto **Masked Form - Slow, durable form **Rider Form - Primary fast form DARK-KABUTO-MASKED.png|Dark Kabuto Masked Form DARK-KABUTO-RIDER.png|Dark Kabuto Rider Form (Primary) Kamen Rider Den-O Den-O= *Kamen Rider Den-O **Sword Form - Primary balance form **Rod Form - Smart, swimmer form **Ax Form - Strong, durable form **Gun Form - Agile, range-combat form KRD-Den-O.png|Den-O Sword Form (Primary) KR-Den-O Rod Form.png|Den-O Rod Form KR-Den-O Ax Form.png|Den-O Ax Form KR-Den-O Gun Form.png|Den-O Gun Form |-| Zeronos= *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Altair Form - Primary swordsman form **Vega Form - Archer form KR-Zeronos AltairForm.png|Zeronos Altair Form (Primary) KR-Zeronos VegaForm.png|Zeronos Vega Form |-| Yuuki= *Kamen Rider Yuuki **Skull Form - Ghost Imagin's form **Hijack Form - Shiro's form KR-Yuuki Skull Form.png|Yuuki Skull Form KR-Yuuki Hijack Form.png|Yuuki Hijack Form Kamen Rider Kiva Kiva= *Kamen Rider Kiva **Kiva Form - Default, primary form **Garulu Form - Swordsman form **Basshaa Form - Gunner form **Dogga Form - Hammer form KR-Kiva KivaForm.png|Kiva Kiva Form (Primary) KR-Kiva GaruluForm.png|Kiva Garulu Form KR-Kiva BasshaaForm.png|Kiva Basshaa Form KR-Kiva DoggaForm.png|Kiva Dogga Form |-| Ixa= *Kamen Rider Ixa **Save Mode - Primary form in 1986, assumed during transformation in 2008 onward **Burst Mode - Primary form in 2008 onward KR-IXA SaveMode.png|Ixa Save Mode KR-IXA BurstMode.png|Ixa Burst Mode Kamen Rider Decade Decade Kuuga= *Kamen Rider Decade Kuuga ** Mighty Form ** Dragon Form ** Pegasus Form ** Titan Form KRD-Decade Kuuga.png KRD-Decade Kuuga Dragon.png KRD-Decade Kuuga Pegasus.png KRD-Decade Kuuga Titan.png Kamen Rider W Double= *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneJoker - Primary fighter form, with wind powers and hand-to-hand combat proficiency **HeatMetal - Strong polearm form, with high durability and heat powers **LunaTrigger - Agile gunner form, able to fire homing shots KR-W CycloneJoker.png|Double CycloneJoker (Primary) KR-W HeatMetal.png|Double HeatMetal KR-W LunaTrigger.png|Double LunaTrigger |-| Accel= *Kamen Rider Accel **Accel - Primary form **Bike Form - Transportation form KR-Accel.png|Accel (Default/Primary) KR-Accel BikeForm.png|Accel Bike Form Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider OOO **Tatoba Combo - Primary, balanced form with high senses, wrist claws, and powerful legs **Gatakiriba Combo - Mass-multiplying form with electrical powers, arm-mounted blades, and powerful legs **Latorartar Combo - Incredibly fast form with wrist claws, capable of emitting blinding light **Sagohzo Combo - Gravity-manipulating form with incredible strength and a powerful horn **Shauta Combo - Aquatic form with electrical whips and tentacle legs OOO-Tatoba.PNG|OOO Tatoba Combo (Primary) Kamen_Rider_OOO_Gatakiriba.png|OOO Gatakiriba Combo KamenRiderOOOLatorartahForm.png|OOO Latorartar Combo OOO-SAGOZO.png|OOO Sagohzo Combo OOO-SHAUTA.png|OOO Shauta Combo Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze **Base States - Default, primary form **Elek States - Electrical form **Fire States - Flame form KR-Fourze BaseStates.png|Fourze Base States (Default/Primary) KR-Fourze ElekStates.png|Fourze Elek States KR-Fourze FireStates.png|Fourze Fire States Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard **Flame Style - Primary flame form **Water Style - Agile water form **Hurricane Style - Balanced wind form **Land Style - Strong earth form KR-Wizard FlameStyle.png|Wizard Flame Style (Primary) KR-Wizard WaterStyle.png|Wizard Water Style KR-Wizard HurricaneStyle.png|Wizard Hurricane Style KR-Wizard LandStyle.png|Wizard Land Style Kamen Rider Gaim Gaim= *Kamen Rider Gaim **Orange Arms - Primary, sword-wielding balanced form **Pine Arms - Strong morningstar form **Ichigo Arms - Agile kunai form **Suika Arms - Mecha form GAIM-ORANGE.png|Gaim Orange Arms (Primary) GAIM-PINE.png|Gaim Pine Arms KRGaim-IchigoArms.png|Gaim Ichigo Arms Suika Gaim.png|Gaim Suika Arms |-| Baron= *Kamen Rider Baron **Banana Arms - Primary lancer form **Mango Arms - Strong mace form **Suika Arms - Mecha form KR-BaronBananaArms.png|Baron Banana Arms (Primary) KRGaim-BaronMangoArms.png|Baron Mango Arms Baron Suika Arms.png|Baron Suika Arms |-| Ryugen= *Kamen Rider Ryugen **Budou Arms - Primary gunner form **Kiwi Arms - Strong, offensive form KRGa-Ryugengrape.png|Ryugen Budou Arms (Primary) KRGa-Ryugenkiwi.png|Ryugen Kiwi Arms |-| Gridon= *Kamen Rider Gridon **Donguri Arms - Primary fighter form **Suika Arms - Mecha form KRGa-Gridondonguri.png|Gridon Donguri Arms (Primary) Gridon Suika.PNG|Gridon Suika Arms |-| Knuckle= *Kamen Rider Knuckle **Kurumi Arms - Primary fighter form **Suika Arms - Mecha form KRGa-Knucklekurumi.png|Knuckle Kurumi Arms KnuckleSukia.png|Knuckle Suika Arms |-| Fifteen= *Kamen Rider Fifteen **Default form **Wizard Arms - Kamen Rider Wizard-themed form **Decade Arms - Kamen Rider Decade-themed form **Fourze Arms - Kamen Rider Fourze-themed form **Gaim Arms - Kamen Rider Gaim-themed form KR-15.png|Kamen Rider Fifteen KR-15WIZARD.png|Fifteen Wizard Arms KR-15DECADE.png|Fifteen Decade Arms KR-15FOURZE.png|Fifteen Fourze Arms KR-15GAIM.png|Fifteen Gaim Arms Kamen Rider Drive *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Speed - Primary fast form **Type Wild - Strong form **Type Technic - Balanced, precise form KRDr-Drivespeed.png|Drive Type Speed (Primary) KRDr-Drivewild.png|Drive Type Wild KRDr-Drivetechnic.png|Drive Type Technic Kamen Rider Ghost Ghost= *Kamen Rider Ghost **Ore Damashii - Primary balanced form **Musashi Damashii - Swordsman form **Edison Damashii - Electrical gunner form **Robin Damashii - Archer form **Newton Damashii - Gravity form **Beethoven Damashii - Musical form **Billy the Kid Damashii - Gunman form **Benkei Damashii - Strong hammer form KRGh-Ghostore.png|Ghost Ore Damashii (Primary) KRGh-Ghostmusashi.png|Ghost Musashi Damashii KRGh-Ghostedison.png|Ghost Edison Damashii KRGh-Ghostrobin.png|Ghost Robin Damashii KRGh-Ghostnewton.png|Ghost Newton Damashii KRGh-Ghostbeethoven.png|Ghost Beethoven Damashii billythekiddamashii.png|Ghost Billy the Kid Damashii KRGh-Ghostbenkei.png|Ghost Benkei Damashii |-| Specter= *Kamen Rider Specter **Specter Damashii - Primary balanced form **Nobunaga Damashii - Sniper form **Tutankhamun Damashii - Scythe form **Houdini Damashii - Flight form KRGh-Specter.png|Specter Specter Damashii (Primary) KRGh-Specternobunaga.png|Specter Nobunaga Damashii KRGh-Spectertutankhamun.png|Specter Tutankhamun Damashii KRGh-Specterhoudini.png|Specter Houdini Damashii |-| Necrom= *Kamen Rider Necrom **Necrom Damashii - Primary balanced form **Grimm Damashii - Mystic author form with whip-like tentacles **Sanzo Damashii - Magic sage form with a chakram, able to summon servants KRGh-Necrom.png|Necrom Necrom Damashii (Primary) KRGh-Necromgrimm.png|Necrom Grimm Damashii KRGh-Necromsanzo.png|Necrom Sanzo Damashii |-| Dark Ghost= *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost **Dark Damashii - Primary form **Napoleon Damashii KRGh-Dark_Ghost.png|Dark Ghost Dark Damashii (Primary) Dark Ghost Napoleon Damashii.png|Dark Ghost Napoleon Damashii Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Ex-Aid= *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Action Gamer Level 2 - Primary fighter form **Robot Action Gamer Level 3 - Upgraded brawler form **Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 ***Dragon Fang - Upgraded fighter form ***Full Dragon - Berserker form KREA-Exaidl2.png|Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2 (Primary) KREA-Exaidl3.png|Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3 KREA-Exaidl5a.png|Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Fang) KREA-Exaidl5b.png|Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) |-| Brave= *Kamen Rider Brave **Quest Gamer Level 2 - Primary swordsman form **Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 - Upgraded musical form **Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 ***Dragon Blade - Upgraded swordsman form ***Full Dragon - Berserker form KREA-Bravel2.png|Brave Quest Gamer Level 2 (Primary) KREA-Bravel3.png|Brave Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 KREA-Bravel5.png|Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Blade) KREA-Bravel5b.png|Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) |-| Snipe= *Kamen Rider Snipe **Shooting Gamer Level 2 - Primary gunner form **Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 - Upgraded flight form **Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 ***Dragon Gun - Upgraded gunner form ***Full Dragon - Berserker form KREA-Snipel2.png|Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2 (Primary) KREA-Snipel3.png|Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 KREA-Snipel5.png|Snipe Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Gun) KREA-Snipel5b.png|Snipe Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) |-| Lazer= *Kamen Rider Lazer **Bike Gamer Level 2 - Bike form **Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 - Upgraded samurai form **Hunter Bike Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Claw) - Upgraded fighter form KREA-Lazerl2.png|Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2 KREA-Lazerl3.png|Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 KREA-Lazerl5.png|Lazer Hunter Bike Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Claw) |-| Lazer Turbo= *Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo **Bike Gamer Level 0 - Primary fighter form **Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0 - Upgraded assault form **Proto Combat Bike Gamer Level 0 - Upgraded flight form KREA-Lazerturbol0.png|Lazer Turbo Bike Gamer Level 0 (Primary) KREA-Lazerturbol0b.png|Lazer Turbo Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0 KREA-Lazerturbol0c.png|Lazer Turbo Proto Combat Bike Gamer Level 0 |-| Genm= *Kamen Rider Genm **Action Gamer Level 2 - Primary fighter form **Sports Action Gamer Level 3 - Upgraded assault form KREA-Genml2.png|Genm Action Gamer Level 2 (Primary) KREA-Genml3.png|Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3 |-| Para-DX= *Kamen Rider Para-DX **Puzzle Gamer Level 50 - Strategic form **Fighter Gamer Level 50 - Brawler form KREA-Paradxl50a.png|Puzzle Gamer Level 50 KREA-Paradxl50b.png|Fighter Gamer Level 50 Kamen Rider Build Build= *Kamen Rider Build **RabbitTank Form - Primary form, one of the ten Touto Best Matches - Agile form, high jump, rolling shoe **GorillaMond Form - One of the ten Touto Best Matches - Strong, durable form, Powerful punch **HawkGatling Form - One of the ten Touto Best Matches - Flight form, wield gatling gun **NinninComic Form - One of the ten Touto Best Matches - Swordsman form, wield ninja sword **RocketPanda Form - One of the ten Touto Best Matches - Flight form, powerful claw **FireHedgehog Form - One of the ten Touto Best Matches - Fire form, morningstar gauntlet **LionCleaner Form - One of the ten Touto Best Matches - Strong form, vacuumed pull **KeyDragon Form - One of the ten Touto Best Matches - Mystic form, locked chain **KaizokuRessya Form - One of the ten Touto Best Matches - Archer form **OctopusLight Form - One of the ten Touto Best Matches - Light form, octopus tentacles KRBu-Buildrabbittank.png|Build RabbitTank Form (Primary) KRBu-Buildgorillamond.png|Build GorillaMond Form KRBu-Buildhawkgatling.png|Build HawkGatling Form KRBu-Buildninnincomic.png|Build NinninComic Form KRBu-Buildrocketpanda.png|Build RocketPanda Form KRBu-Buildfirehedgehog.png|Build FireHedgehog Form KRBu-Buildlioncleaner.png|Build LionCleaner Form KRBu-Buildkeydragon.png|Build KeyDragon Form KRBu-Buildkaizokuressya.png|Build KaizokuRessya Form KRBu-Buildoctopuslight.png|Build OctopusLight Form |-| Evol= *Kamen Rider Evol **Cobra Form - Primary form; Evolto while possessing Soichi Isurugi **Dragon Form - Cross-Z-based form; Evolto while possessing Ryuga Banjo **Rabbit Form - Build-based form; Evolto while possessing Sento Kiryu KRBu-Evolcobra_Phase1.png|Evol Cobra Form (Primary) KRBu-Evoldragonform_Phase2.png|Evol Dragon Form KRBu-Evolrabbitform Phase3.png|Evol Rabbit Form Kamen Rider Zi-O Zi-O= *Kamen Rider Zi-O **BuildArmor **Ex-AidArmor **FourzeArmor **OOOArmor **GaimArmor **DoubleArmor **KuugaArmor KRZiO-Zi-O.png|Zi-O KRZiO-Zi-Obuild.png|Zi-O BuildArmor KRZiO-Zi-Oexaid.png|Zi-O Ex-AidArmor KRZiO-Zi-Ofourze.png|Zi-O FourzeArmor KRZiO-Zi-Oooo.png|Zi-O OOOArmor KRZiO-Zi-Ogaim.png|Zi-O GaimArmor KRZiO-Zi-Odouble.png|Zi-O DoubleArmor KRZiO-Zi-Okuuga.png|Zi-O KuugaArmor |-| Geiz= *Kamen Rider Geiz **GhostArmor **DriveArmor **FaizArmor **WizardArmor **GenmArmor KRZiO-Geiz.png|Geiz KRZiO-Geizghost.png|Geiz GhostArmor KRZiO-Geizdrive.png|Geiz DriveArmor KRZiO-Geizfaiz.png|Geiz FaizArmor KRZiO-Geizwizard.png|Geiz WizardArmor KRZiO-Geizgenm.png|Geiz GenmArmor |-| Woz= *Kamen Rider Woz **Futurering Shinobi **Futurering Quiz **Futurering Kikai KRZiO-Woz.png|Woz KRZiO-Wozshinobi.png|Woz Futurering Shinobi KRZiO-Wozquiz.png|Woz Futurering Quiz KRZiO-Wozkikai.png|Woz Futurering Kikai Kamen Rider Zero-One Zero-One= *Kamen Rider Zero-One **Rising Hopper - Primary agile form **Biting Shark - Aquatic form **Flying Falcon - Flight form **Flaming Tiger - Flame form **Freezing Bear - Ice form **Breaking Mammoth - Mecha form KR01-Zero-Onerisinghopper.png|Zero-One Rising Hopper KR01-Zero-Onebitingshark.png|Zero-One Biting Shark KR01-Zero-Oneflyingfalcon.png|Zero-One Flying Falcon KR01-Zero-Oneflamingtiger.png|Zero-One Flaming Tiger KR01-Zero-Onefreezingbear.png|Zero-One Freezing Bear KR01-Zero-Onebreakingmammoth.png|Zero-One Breaking Mammoth |-| Vulcan= *Kamen Rider Vulcan **Shooting Wolf - Primary gunner form **Punching Kong - Strong, durable form KR01-Vulcanshootingwolf.png|Vulcan Shooting Wolf KR01-Vulcanpunchingkong.png|Vulcan Punching Kong |-| Valkyrie= *Kamen Rider Valkyrie **Rushing Cheetah - Primary, agile gunner form **Lightning Hornet - Flying, electrical form KR01-Valkyrierushingcheetah.png|Valkyrie Rushing Cheetah KR_Valkryie-Hornet.png|Valkyrie Lightning Hornet Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms